Tamanegi Raiburari Shitsumei
by PikaZo
Summary: Il était une fois, un abruti d'OC (né de deux abruties d'auteures) qui part venger la mort de son amour à sens unique. Bien évidemment, il est né pour foutre la merde partout où il passe... Pour notre plus grand bonheur, celui de Cupidon, et à notre plus grand amusement ! Yaoi, Yuri, Crack... Venant des splendides Mira2a et GreyFullbuster2a... What else ?


**Mira 2a : Salut ! Cette fiction est une grosse connerie totalement what the fuck, écrite en collaboration avec Fullby, alias mon poulet (keur sur toi). Ça risque d'être complètement con du début à la fin et bourré d'OOC, mais voilà, c'est drôle (je crois ?). Dans tous les cas, n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis ! (Qu'ils soient positifs, négatifs, ou que vous vouliez juste nous lancer des tomates, on prend tout :D). Bref, enjoy !**

 **Fullby (GreyFullbuster2a) : Yo minna ! Je suis trop heureuse que le premier chapitre de cette chose débarque enfin sur le net ! Je ne suis pas d'accord avec le machin qui vous a parlé au dessus (keur), ceci est une fiction totalement sérieuse et... Non j'ai rien dit :/ Le titre de chaque chapitre est inspiré d'une chanson jugée absolument merdique par nos soins... Là en l'occurence c'est Je m'appelle Henri - Daniel Balavoine. Naruto appartient à Kishimoto-sama, seuls Fuyu et son abruti de conscience nous appartiennent. Attention, langage peu fleuri, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire XD**

 **ENJOY ! :D**

* * *

TAMANEGI RAIBURARI SHITSUMEI

Chapitre 1 : Je m'appelle Fuyumi !

Alors, je me présente...

 _Trop conventionnel._

Ok, alors je m'appelle...

 _Ça fait coincé du cul._

Euh... Moi c'est Fuyumi.

 _C'est un nom de meuf, t'es pas crédible._

Mais ta gueule !

 _Je t'aime aussi._

Bon, j'abandonne Jean-Marc. On improvisera une fois à Konoha.

 _M'appelle pas Jean-Marc !_

Tu vis dans ma tête ducon, je t'appelle comme je veux !

Un grognement retentit dans mon esprit. Je crois que Jean-Marc boude... Bon débarr... BOUM !

Boum ?

Aïe. Je viens de me prendre un panneau en pleine face.

Ça fait mal.

"Village caché de Konoha"

FOUTUS PANNEAUX!

Village caché de mes couilles ouai ! Y'a des panneaux partout depuis la fin de la guerre putain !

 _Langage !_

Ta gueule, t'es pire que moi sur ce point là !

 _N'importe quoi, bâtard !_

Je continue à marcher, ignorant les jérémiades de ma conscience/voix-off/truc squattant ma tête.

 _Je t'entends je te signale, connard !_

Ne prêtant toujours pas attention à la chose gueulant à l'intérieur de moi, je laisse échapper un petit cri de joie en apercevant une auberge. Je meurs de faim ! Je me jette à l'intérieur et crie, sous le regard perplexe de l'hôte :

"Salut Jawad ! T'as pas un truc sympa à manger ?

\- Vous devez faire erreur monsieur, je ne me nomme point ainsi...

Gros soupir intérieur. Je déteste les vieux coincés qui s'expriment comme du temps de Madara. C'est vrai qu'il est sacrément vieux quand on y pense, Madara.

\- C'est pas grave, t'as une tête de Jawad. C'est combien pour la nuit ?

\- Navré, je n'ai plus aucune chambre de disponible."

Je regarde autour de moi et me concentre pour repérer le chakra qui m'entoure. Aucune trace de la moindre personne à l'étage.

FOUTU VIEUX !

Je sors en grommelant. Bon, Nota Bene : les gens ici sont susceptibles. Et coincés. Donc on peut pas les appeler Jawad. C'est triste.

 _Bien fait pour ta gueule !_

Ignorant Jean-Marc, je repars en faisant le point sur ma situation. Je suis donc en route vers Konoha, le "village caché" le moins bien caché du monde. Et j'ai la dalle. Et il fait froid. Et Jawad m'a viré, et Jean-Marc me fait chier.

À ce moment là, je pense vraiment que ma vie est pourrie. C'est alors que j'aperçois, au loin ( _très très loin_ ) la silhouette du village.

En réalité, quelques collines me séparent désormais de l'espèce de montagne/truc rocheux avec les têtes des Hokage incrustés dedans. En marchant assez vite, cela devrait me prendre environ 2h pour atteindre ma destination. Or, le Soleil commence à se coucher - et c'est bien pour cette raison que je me suis arrêté dans une auberge quelques minutes auparavant.

 _Fuyumi... Tu me fais la gueule ?_

Wow. C'est moi où Jean-Marc vient de prendre un air de chien battu ? Trop mignon !

 _Je t'entends, tu sais._

Mais noooooon chouchou, tu sais que je t'aime plus que n'importe qui... Mon bébé Jea...

 _ARRÊTE CETTE AFFREUSE GUIMAUVE DE SUITE !_

J'éclate de rire. J'adore emmerder Jean-Marc.

 _Sérieusement, on dirait une putain de fangirl de merde... Comme quand tu parles de ce type là..._

Itachi-sama ?

 _Ouai..._

"Itachi-sama..." Soupirais-je doucement.

 _Non, non pitié..._

Le seul homme de ma vie... Itachi-sama... Mon beau, fort et fidèle maître...

 _Et c'est reparti..._

Le plus puissant, généreux, magnifique, splendide, merveilleux, ténébreux, pur, vierge, extraordinaire, lumineux...

 _C'EST BON LÀ, ON A COMPRIS_ !

Je me souviendrais toujours du jour de notre rencontre...

 _Oh non, pas le flash-back, pitié..._

* * *

 _2 ans plus tôt._

Cela faisait environ un mois que je m'étais barré de mon bled. Je voulais perfectionner mon ninjutsu (sensoriel/médical) et manger autre chose que des yaourts au soja et du pain. (Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire, je vous raconterais peut-être un jour.)

C'était un beau jour de printemps ; je me baladais tranquillement, cheveux aux vents, et surtout avec classe quand je l'aperçut.

Il était à moitié allongé contre un arbre, attendant sûrement quelqu'un. La moitié du visage caché par sa cape, regardant dans le vide d'un air mélancolique, les yeux à demi-clos, c'était un véritable appel au viol. Je me cachai derrière un buisson et attendit. Il releva la tête doucement, et se tourna vers moi. M'avait t-il repéré ?

Je le reconnus. Itachi Uchiha, un brillant -et traître- ninja. J'en avais entendu parler comme d'un génie des illusions ; j'aurais tellement aimé qu'il m'initie à ses techniques ! La torture psychologique et mentale était bien plus efficace et beaucoup plus belle à regarder que de simples et dégoûtants dégâts physiques... (Je déteste la violence)

Il ouvrit la bouche, comme s'il s'apprêtait à parler. Je ne rêvais que de ça, entendre la voix mélodieuse qui sortirait de cette bouche si pure et merveilleuse ! Peut être même que ce serait à moi que cette douce mélodie s'adresserait ! Mais, à ce moment là, quelqu'un sortit des buissons derrière lui. Il était plutôt grand, et.. C'était un poisson, en fait. Mais genre vraiment. La peau bleue, les branchies, tout ça. Le pire, c'est que ce _truc_ était putain de moche. Et cette _chose_ OSAIT approcher mon Apollon ! Pire encore, elle lui _parlait_! Elle corrompait son âme pure avec ses paroles malsaines ! Cela me mit hors de moi, je serrai les poings. Si fort qu'un craquement se fit entendre. Suivi d'un grand cri de douleur de ma part. Oui, j'ai serré tellement fort que je me suis pété le pouce. Je vous ai parlé de mes problèmes pour gérer ma colère ?

Bref, forcément, le cri a ameuté Beau gosse et Mister Fish. Ils m'ont tous les deux regardé, l'un avec ses grands et magnifiques yeux de biche innocente, l'autre avec ses petites pupilles vicieuses. Oups. Puis, tandis que le poisson humain me fixait, une chanson ridicule m'est venue en tête. Alors, pour détendre l'atmosphère, j'ai commencé à chanter, en regardant Mister Fish avec un grand sourire :

 _Yo écoutez bien, voici une histoire_  
 _Celle d'un petit gars qui vit dans un monde bleu_  
 _Et le jour, la nuit et tout ce qu'il voit_  
Est _aussi bleu que lui, autant de l'intérieur que de_  
 _l'extérieur_  
 _Sa maison est bleue avec une petite fenêtre bleue_  
 _Et une Corvette bleue_  
 _Et tout est bleu pour lui, encore lui_  
 _Et tout le monde autour_  
 _Car il n'a personne à qui dire..._

 _I'm blue da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die..._

Dès lors, un miracle se produisit. Itachi Uchiha me jeta un coup d'œil mi-réprobateur, mi-amusé et esquissa un semblant de sourire.

Nan mais un sourire quoi. Genre le sourire qui vous fait bien savoir que votre blague a réussi.

Nan mais une blague réussie, quoi. C'était la première fois de ma vie que quelqu'un réagissait à l'une de mes vannes (de manière positive, du moins) ! J'étais tellement fier ! Tellement heureux ! C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Je regrette encore de pas avoir eu de calendrier sous la main à cet instant là ; je me serais fait tatouer la date sinon. (Au creux de l'épaule, nyaaaah...)

Quoi qu'il en soit, moi qui respectait déjà grandement, ce type, il avait atteint le paroxysme de l'admiration que je pouvais accorder à quelqu'un. Cette créature divine était digne de devenir mon maître, mon mentor, et même mon mari. Nous aurions pu fonder une famille, vivre dans une...

Eh merde.

Je fus interrompu dans mes divagations par la chose bleue (devenue orange/rouge dégueulasse désormais) qui se dirigeait vers moi, regard meurtrier à l'appui. Une seule pensée traversa alors mon esprit.

Courir. Fuir. Sauver sa peau.

Ces mec étaient de l'Akatsuki tout de même, fallait pas déconner.

C'est ainsi que je m'enfuis le plus vite possible, sans me retourner. Avec grand regret que je dus abandonner mon dieu, mais je me fis la promesse de revenir dans quelques temps, plus fort, capable de rivaliser avec le truc bleu et digne d'Itachi-sama.

...

Ce n'est qu'un an et demi an plus tard environ, écoutant une discussion entre deux ninjas quelque part dans un bar du pays de l'eau, que j'ai appris la mort de celui qui était devenu tout pour moi. Une colère sourde m'avait envahi, je m'étais levé brusquement et j'étais parti sans payer, une seule idée en tête.

Abattre le responsable.

"Uchiha Sasuke, du village de Konoha."

...

Dès lors je me suis entraîné sans relâche, jour et nuit, j'ai découvert l'existence de Jean-Marc, j'ai découvert mon affinité avec l'élément eau, j'ai commencé à fumer et à me taper n'importe qui ; et lors de la guerre, je me suis planqué dans une grotte, tuant par-ci par-là les quelques soldats tous blancs venant troubler ma tranquillité.

* * *

 _C'est bon t'as fini d'embellir/dramatiser ton histoire ? Tu fais trop pitié putain..._

Je t'emmerde Jean Marc ! Et d'où j'embellis mon histoire ?!

 _Alors, premièrement..._

J'ai continué ma semi-dispute avec moi-même pendant un long moment ; si bien que, sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai atteint les immenses portes du village caché/pas caché de Konoha.

J'étais alors à milles lieues de m'imaginer l'aventure qui m'attendait...

* * *

 **Review ? :3 Tomates/Bûches de Nöel ?**

 **Joyeux Noël :p**


End file.
